Harsh lessons
by Tiriol
Summary: When dreams no longer offer rest and escape from a harsh world, they become nightmares, terrible reminders of a past we had thought that we left behind.


**Axis Powers Hetalia: Harsh lessons**

"And so the great and powerful Centurion finally defeated the great dragon and conquered the city. Women worshipped and men envied him, but for himself he only wanted the best, the king's beautiful daughter. And so began a new golden age in that once accursed city." Rome flashed a wide smile and rolled up the scroll. "Wasn't that a fantastic story? Battles, fights, monsters, wars and women!"

"Tell me more stories, Grandpa Rome!" Chibitalia asked. He could barely sit, so exciting the story had been.

"Come now, it's time for my favourite grandchild to go to bed!" Rome answered and stroked Chibitalia's hair. He covered the young child with a blanket and smiled. "Tomorrow is a new day and we can make art together again, like today. And you can watch as I win Germania in an arm wrestle!"

Chibitalia tried to protest, but already he felt tiredness enter his eyes. Already he saw himself in that great story, defeating dragons and conquering foreign lands, just like Grandpa. He grapped the blanket tightly and snugly, but one thing bothered him still.

"Grandpa?" Chibitalia murmured. Rome had to come closer to hear Chibitalia clearly. "Why was the king so bad and mean?"

"Well, he was a bad and mean man", Rome answered and shrugged his shoulders. "He wanted something that didn't belong to him."

"But why did he bully his own subjects and was so tough to everyone?"

A hard question… Rome fell silent for a moment. How could he answer this question honestly? He, the great empire, the mighty conqueror who had defeated many nations and realms, was now at a loss for words. How could he answer to his own grandchild without making himself a villain?

"Sometimes… Adults do stupid things in their lives", he answered hesitantly. "And when that happens, other adults have to intervene. The king must have thought that he was doing that. He was wrong, of course, but he definetely believed, that he was doing a right thing."

"Didn't he know that he was bad?"

"No, I think not", Rome answered and felt himself tired and sad.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"You won't go bad and take stuff that doesn't belong to you and be mean to others?"

A deep silence fell upon them. "No, I'm not bad", Rome finally answered with a soft voice and strokes Chibitalia's hair again. "Sometimes you just have to be tough, when times are difficult. That's a harsh lesson of life. But… Life continues. We have to carry on. And enough with the questions tonight. Now get some sleep."

Rome left and closed the door behind him and Chibitalia's eyes closed as well. It was time to sleep.

**In dreams...**

_Thousands of feet march across the face of the earth. Cannons spit fire, flags rise high and soldiers shout. Steel and gunpowder demand their sacrifices. Swords are unsheathed and muskets sing their deadly tune. Centuries of war and division. Poison and lies follow the footsteps of war and war follows the footsteps of treachery and daggers. Times are hard. You must be tough._

_Do you see yourself standing there, do you see yourself raising your flag high when thousands suffer and die? Do you smell death in the wind, do you see the consuming fire and devastated cities?_

_Do you still remember the power and glory of Rome? Do you remember how Europe trembled before the legions? Are times so hard that you and your brother desire that past to return, the return of old blood and old crimes? When a man full of promises rises to power, you wear his black shirt proudly. It is time for a new Rome, it is time to conquer and rule the Mediterranean._

_Do you see a new power in the north, do you see the Reich which will last for a thousand years? Do you see a tall man with a serious face, do you see his soldiers marching in endless lines towards death, do you hear his master's orders and demands for Lebensraum? The child of old Europe and the scion of the new order become allies and Europe trembles again._

_Do you see the bonfires and the burning books? Do you see the camps with their tired prisoners? Do you see the shackles of tyranny, which you and your brother have roped around your people? Do you see the hatred of the Reich, do you see the great fire spreading? Do you hear the cries of the innocent, the prayers of the dying, the terrible treaties which doom millions to disappear? What are they crimes? They are different, they don't fit here. That is your answer. Your hands are stained with blood and still you continue your journey on the road of Berlin._

_You raise your hands towards heavens and pray to God for triumph and glory. What God will answer your prayers now, when the magnitude of your sins keeps on growing and the world burns? Do you hear the sound that the iron-heeled boots of the Wehrmacht make, do you see how everything falls? Europe burns, war tears everything apart. The beast of the north devours everything in its hunger._

_Do you hear your victims' pitiful pleas for mercy? Do you regret what you have done? Times are always hard, you must always be tough. The doom approaches. Berlin is burning. The Eternal City is burning. It had to be done, you say to yourself, because times were hard. Time is to blame, not you. Do you wash your hands, stained with blood, with water? Must someone die again on Golgotha before the world changes?_

**In present day**

Italy awoke and felt terror in his heart. His heart was beating furiously and his eyes were fully open. He was sweating and could barely contain himself. Europe burns, everything burns.

"Italy!" An aggravated voice barked near Italy. "I have told you that this is my bed and you can't come here to sleep without my permission!"

Italy turned to look at Germany, who had also awoken, probably because Italy's shouting in his sleep. Germany's annoyance quickly turned into worry.

"Italy", Germany asked more subdued this time. "What's wrong?"

"Germany!" Italy shouted and grapped the bigger man, shaking uncontrollably. "I saw a terrible dream! The war was here again! Everything went wrong, it all repeated itself! Everybody died and I was the one to blame!"

For a moment Germany was completely astonished and tense, his entire body felt like it was made out of iron. But then he relaxed and hugged Italy tightly.

"Calm down", he said soothingly. "It was all a dream. The war is over. It's all past now."

"But it felt so real", Italy answered, sobbing. He raised his head and looked at Germany. "Why must times always be so hard? Why must we always be so tough?"

Germany pondered his answer silently and hesitatingly.

"Times are hard, yes", he answered slowly. "They always are. We must be tough to survive. But… we don't have to be cruel. We don't have to take away that which belongs to others. And sometimes… sometimes we must be soft to survive."

Italy continued to sob and Germany continued. "When we have made mistakes, we must correct them. We must ask for forgiveness. We may not get it, but we must ask for it. We must strive for it and carry on. For life continues. At some point old deeds are behind us and we are free from them. But we must never forget them. We must learn from them."

Italy's sobbing had ceased, but Germany knew that he was still afraid. Germany thought about it and then had an idea.

"Try to get some sleep", he said to shaking Italy." "I can tell you a story – that one, which you have always liked."

And when Italy was finally laying on the bed again and closed his eyes, he could hear Germany speaking: "A long time ago, in a land far away, there was a great warrior, who had fallen in love with a beautiful princess…"

Life continues. Old sins must be accounted for and bad deeds are to be regretted and repented for, but life always continues.


End file.
